


Winter Wonderland

by CJ_Ackerman17



Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, erwin thinks hes adorable, levi sees snow for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17
Summary: "What is this?""It's snow, Levi."
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Winter Wonderland

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been awhile since cadet Levi Ackerman was recruited into the survey corpse with his two friends who were deceased after the first mission. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, and he doesn’t seem to care. 

You see, even before his friends died, Levi wanted to be alone. He didn’t really like or trust anyone, especially Erwin. He hated the man. And everyone knew it too. 

After Levi’s friends died, well.. the man Erwin wanted to turn into his shield for humanity slowly splintered in front of them, tossing his cares left and right. 

The first time Erwin went to go check on him in his room per Hange’s request, she hadn’t seen him all day, he finally got to see what he was dealing with. 

And Levi was there, he had his own room because of his horrid temper, but Erwin didn’t think he was that bad. Over the past year of knowing each other they grew close, Levi spent a lot of time with him. Listening to Erwin plan missions and attending meetings a normal cadet wouldn’t ever go too. Levi doesn’t speak with respect yet, but when it’s the two of them alone, Erwin didn’t really care. 

He observed Levi closely. He was standing up and looking up outside the window. He was unable to open it because the windows were sealed shut once the winter season. 

Erwin watched Levi reach his small hand up and put his palm to the glass, and it made him frown. Had Levi never seen snow before? 

Snow was falling outside, the first snowfall they’ve had in awhile actually. He watched Levi stand up on a stool and peek over the high window, to be fair, the window was up pretty high, Erwin had to hold his head up to see out of it. 

It was like seeing a child discover snow for the first time, and Erwin stifled a laugh. Who knew, cold blooded killer and thug, Levi Ackerman, had never seen snow up close before? And he was standing on a stool, fingertips pressed against the glass, and his face was leaned close to it too. 

“Levi.” 

The raven jumped and almost fell from the stool if Erwin didn’t quickly grab and steady him. Levi climbed down and cleared his throat, childlike wonder gone, replaced with his usual glare. “What is it, eyebrows? I already ate something, don’t worry. Jesus.” 

“Come with me.” Erwin instructed and turned around, walking out the door. 

Levi frowned, but followed anyway. He glared at a couple other cadets as they walked past them in the hallway. “What? Did I piss you off again?” 

“No.” Erwin said. “I have to show you something.” 

“If it’s another stack of paperwork I swear this time I will kill myself.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Erwin rolled his eyes and led Levi to the back doors of the barracks. He unlocked it with his key and looked over the smaller man, “I saw you looking out your window.” 

Levi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away, a blush on his cheeks. 

“Have you seen snow before, Levi?” 

“Huh?” Levi looked up at him. 

Erwin smiled and opened the door after seeing that Levi was dressed warm enough. “Go outside, you haven’t been in a week.” 

He glared, “not like I have anyone else to see anyway.” 

“Come on Levi, humor me.” He motioned for Levi to walk out of the door. 

With a glare still as strong, Levi walked out of the barracks only to feel the normal rush of cold air but.. something.. wet? Floating? White? 

He looked around and white fluffy stuff coating the ground, trees, and bushes. He had a childlike curious look on his face and Erwin's heart fluttered. To see this titan killing, tea drinking, over obsessive cleaner and the most intimidating person he’s ever met be so… curious with wonder.. It was amusing. 

Disregarding that Erwin was even behind him, Levi held out his hand. He watched the fluffy cold white stars fall onto the pale palm on his hand, and he watched it melt right away. What was this stuff? It’s really cold, putting his hand to the window wasn’t even this cold.

When he was in the underground, this never happened. Well, they never actually had seasons. When he was first brought up here, he didn't even know what trees were. And when they turned color, he made no comment, but he was.. He was curious. 

So not only did trees change color, but white stuff fell from the sky? What kind of world was this? He only knew of the hard brown thing that was above them, and a staircase that led to a bright world he was now in. And the fresh air? That was new as well. 

He was so busy watching the snow fall onto his hand he failed to notice Erwin stepping closer. Levi watched the fluffy white stuff fall onto his coat and he didn’t feel.. He didn’t feel dirty. The hell was this?

He knelt down and, with a cringe, he touched the fluffy patch of white that covered the ground. It felt light, almost like air but with rough edges. It indented when his hand touched it and he pulled his hand away, shocked. What if this was poisonous?

No, Erwin was making him a shield for humanity, he wouldn’t endanger Levi on purpose. 

Unless.. This was a test if Levi could survive this fluffy white stuff?

Erwin knelt down next to Levi when the raven looked at him, they were never this close to each other. Levi could feel the heat radiating off of the older man, even though he was freezing his dick off. 

He watched Levi look over at him with his brows furrowed, “What is this?” Levi asked curiously, his hand was hovering above the ground, probably too freaked out to touch it again. 

With a chuckle, Erwin shook his head, amused. “It’s snow, Levi.”

Levi hummed and looked back down at it, “It’s cold.”

Erwin put his hand in the snow and traced some patterns, “it’s not harmful, it’s natural. It means winter is here.”

“Erwin?”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck is winter?”

He understood where Levi was coming from, he had only been up here less than a year, and he hadn’t gotten to witness this before. He was glad he was the one to show it to Levi for the first time. “It’s a season, we have four seasons. Winter, spring, summer, and fall. When there’s snow, it’s winter.”

Levi nodded in understanding, “How long will it be winter for until it’s spring again? That’s when the trees come back, right?”

  
Erwin smiled softly and nodded, “Yeah, that’s correct. Winter lasts three to four months until it’s warm again.”

Levi looked down and copied Erwin, tracing his hand on the snow once more until he made patterns too. He put both hands in when he realized it wasn’t dirty, and morphed the snow into a shape that resembled a ball, and then crushed it with his hand, watching it all fall apart and gracefully hit the ground again, some of it melting in his hands. “There’s so much about this world that I still don’t know, and I think I am the only one in the survey corpse who doesn’t have knowledge of the basic things like this because of where I grew up. I’ve only been here for a short time.” He shook his head, “Isabel and Furlan would have loved this.”

Guilt hit Erwin like a truck as he watched Levi reminisce on the good times with his friends. “Levi-”

“They were so happy to finally get up here, we were all happy despite the reason why we're here. Isabel commented on the rain and clouds, especially the sun. She loved the birds.” Levi grabbed some snow again, “Furlan would learn how to read and write, and kept me in check. Now I have to do that all on my own.” He crushed it with his hands and glared at Erwin. “Because of you.”

Erwin sighed, “Levi-”

“I said I would follow you after that day because I realized you had a purpose, and you gave me a new purpose.” He frowned and looked back down at the snow. “Isabel and Furlan would want that for me, they would want that for me, even if.. Even if I discovered the small things like.. Like this.. You called it snow?”

“Yes, it is called snow.” Erwin confirmed, “You’re learning a lot.”

His cheeks heated, “shut up.”

Erwin stood up and held a hand out for Levi, who rolled his eyes and stood up on his own. He turned and walked a couple steps before leaning down, grabbing some snow and making it into a ball shape.

“The hell are you doing, eyebrows?” Levi asked, trying to look past his frame to see but crossed his arms over his chest and huffed when he couldn’t.

But then, Levi was met with something white hitting him in for forehead. He jumped back and stared at Erwin, bewildered that the man had the nerve to do this. He glared, “The hell?” he asked. 

“Oh come on, a snowball fight, never heard of that either?” Erwin asked with a smirk. 

Levi smiled devilishly and bent down, grabbing some snow and morphing it into a ball. “No, but I am a quick learner, commander.” 

He reeled back and, with all of his Ackerman strength, he threw the snowball and kcocked Erwin off of his feet. 

  
  
  


Hange, Mike, and Moblit watched from upstairs out the window at the scene of the commander taking Levi, the small spit fire who had the biggest attitude on the planet, outside to see snow for what it looks like the first time. They saw Levi smile for the first time. And also, they saw the commander fall onto his ass after slipping on snow when he was hit with Levi’s snowball. 

The most heartwarming part, they saw Levi bent over, hands on his knees, and breath out a laugh before grabbing another snowball, dodging Erwins, and throwing it again, and then it turned into a competition. Both of them were smiling and laughing. 

“They both needed this.” Moblit observed, a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. “Who knew the thing that would help them bond would be a measly snowball fight.”

Hange looked up at Mike, “How long till you think they’ll admit their feelings?”

“Who knows.” Mike said, “as long as Erwin stops moping, that’s all I give a shit about.”

“Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something fluffy lol and take a small break from my other books. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
